Mr Crowley
by Blosssom
Summary: Kaye makes a deal with Crowley to protect the Winchesters. Her dad had told her Sam and Dean were going to save the world one day, the least she could do is try and save them. It only cost her freedom. Possible Crowley/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! All reviews, critiques welcome! First story, hope it's up to everyone's standards :) Any advice or story direction is welcome!

Of course, I don't own Supernatural or any characters but my own. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Darling," Crowley greeted as he appeared behind Kaye, rubbing her shoulders. "Comfortable?"

"I've been tied to this hard chair for hours, how could I possibly be comfortable?" Kaye spat. Crowley walked around the face her, smirked.

"You tried to escape, Darling, that hurt me"

"I tried to escape because you kidnapped me, why am I here?" Kaye yelled, Crowley snapped his fingers and a plush, red, royal-looking thrown appeared behind him and he sat,

"Tell me about Sam and Dean Winchester."

"W-what?"

"Sam and Dean, Moose and Squirrel, Castiels pets, Timon and Pumbaa, I could do on" Kaye frowned, head dipping down. "Tell. Me. Where. They. Are."

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in months." He snapped his fingers, the ropes and ties holding me to the chair, tightened, "Ah!"

"Darling, don't lie." Crowley stroked her cheek "It's unbecoming"

"Surely you've got minions who can find them for you?"

"Why get my demons killed looking for them when I have you?" He smirked "And you were so easy to take. Dean will be furious, Sam too. You had just threatened to leave them to hunt alone, right? And now you're gone? Huh."

"You're an ass."

"Tell me where they are and I'll tell them you're safe, just went for a walk, and you'll be back in the morning, that's a nice… Deal, isn't it?"

"No deals." Kaye sighed "How about I tell you the country they're in, it's A-MER-I-CA"

Crowley smirked before waving his hand, Kaye and the chair flew across the room. Kaye moaned, face down.

"Darling, I'll be back in an hour, think about who I am and what I can do. Then, think about the boy's location."

He snapped his fingers and he was gone. Kaye coughed and struggled against the ties, grunting.

"BASTARD!" Kaye screamed.

The doors to the room Kaye was in crashed open, 3 demons in tow. The biggest of the demon walked straight to Kaye and pulled her and her chair up, the other two talking quietly among themselves.

"What's happening? Where's Crowley?" Kaye asked looking between the demons

"Shut up." The biggest demon slapped her across the face, "You'll speak when spoken too-"

"Really? How old are y-" Another hard slap, shut her up. The 3 demons started working around the room, looking for something.

"You should be careful how hard you hit her, Crowley said he didn't want her bruised," The shortest demon muttered to the big guy,

"Crowley will kill her himself when he realises he doesn't need her to find them Winchesters, I've got a guy on the ground following them, Crowley doesn't need her"

"Crowley said we weren't supposed to go after them…" The third demon piped up

"She isn't gonna talk anytime soon though, unlike Crowley I'll get the job done quickly."

"Gentleman." All heads snapped to the open doors, Crowley.

"Sir," "Sir," "Cr-Sir" All the demons greeted him.

Crowley looked to Kaye, squinting at her bright red cheek, eyes flashing to the demons.

"What you doing in here, boys?" They stayed quiet, "WELL?!"

"Just checking up on the girl, boss," The smaller demon muttered,

"Looking for clues to find the Winchesters," The bigger demon said at the same time. The third demon staying quiet.

"Out." Crowley looked at them "Now. I'll deal with you 3 later."

"Sir-"

"OUT!" All 3 shuffled out, leaving Crowley with Kaye. "How's your face, love? Which one did it?"

"Love?" She frowned, "You threw me backwards in the chair and I face-planted the ground, why do you think one of them did it?"

"Love. The red mark is distinctively hand-shaped. Who?"

She sighed, "Big guy,"

"Thank you. Now, the good news, you're moving rooms!" Crowley threw out his arms, as if it was some great gift he'd gave her.

"Why?"

"Safer."

"For?"

"You, of course"

"And why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I love. Let's go" He snaps his fingers, Kaye is untied, standing. "Shall we?"

Crowley starts to walk away, Kaye frowns, before shaking her head and following after him. Walking quickly and quietly behind Crowley they eventually came to a very ornate set of double doors. Crowley stopped to take a hold of Kaye's hand, she frowned about to open her mouth to protest, he stroked a thumb over her hand, a strange symbol revealing itself on her skin.

"Wha-"

"Think of it as a key" Crowley turned back, facing the doors, Kaye frowned at Crowley, then the door, then her hand. Crowley gave a slight look over his shoulder, before pushing open the doors revealing a grand bedroom, four-poster bed with black silk sheets, dark hardwood flooring with a dark red plush rug covering most of the room, a gorgeous dark wood writing desk and chair, a matching wardrobe and dresser and a door, presumably leading to a bathroom.

"Wow" Kaye whispered to yourself, Crowley heard,

"Thank you, darling, this is my room, but I've decided you can share," Kaye's head whipped up horrified,

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, or a room for that matter, no way" Crowley smirked

"I don't sleep, that bed is purely for… recreational purposes…" He looked down at her with a wink, Kaye stepped away suddenly afraid, "Don't worry Darling, that is not something I _take_, I have plenty of volunteers, I don't need it from you."

"I-"

"You won't be bothered here, I hardly use it, and-" he reached for her hand again, holding it in front of her face, "Only you and I have a key, this room is protected by dark spells and signals, only those with my _mark _can enter. Congratulations."

"Then how do you use the bed" Kaye looked at him smugly,

"I can remove that just as quickly. Don't make me, otherwise, you're sleeping in the demons quarters, and there are some bad souls down there, as you know."

"Sorry." She muttered she stood on the spot, trying to look around subtly, "Why are you trying to keep me safe?"

Crowley walked over the bed and sat down, "I'm trying to find the Winchesters… to make a deal, I don't think that deal would go down so quickly if I hurt _their_ plaything."

"I'm not their _plaything_"

"Could have fooled me, you're the bait on every hunt, and they just love playing with emotions, don't they?" He looked straight into her eyes, "I mean, if I didn't know that then, I do now, you're mind is swarming with thoughts, memories, just confirming everything for me." He smirked, Kaye reached up and grabbed ahold of her head,

"Don't- Don't do that!"

"Do what, love?"

"Read my mind, or whatever you just did, I'm not their plaything, I choose to be the _bait_, it's more believable and- and- and the rest is just-"

"Sometimes you _play_ with Dean… and he doesn't think anything of it, but you wish it was more, hmm, sounds like your _his plaything_ to me"

"STOP IT." Kaye turned away from him furious and hurt, hearing her thoughts out loud made the truth too real.

"I'll leave you to rest, Goodnight Love," with that, Crowley made his exit. Kaye turned to watch the door close and the tears started to stream. After a moment staring at the doors, sobbing quietly she turned and made her way to the bed, unsure where to sit or rest. She finally chose to lay on the left side of the bed, and slowly fell asleep thinking about everything Crowley said.

The next morning, not that you could tell because Hell doesn't have windows, Kaye woke to a knocking at the door. She reluctantly stood up, walked to the door and opened just enough to peer out.

"Miss, Crowley sent me with some new clothes for you and some breakfast,"

"Uh,"

"I'll leave it out here for you," The demure looking demon, placed a tray on the floor and a small pile of clothes next to it, "I'll be back soon to pick the tray back up, enjoy" He turned and walked away.

"Uh…" Kaye frowned, head sticking out the door to watch with walk down the hall, when he was out of sight she looked down at the tray, it looks delicious; toast, eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, orange juice, she picked up the tray of food taking it inside, placing it on the desk, before going back for the clothes. She sat in front of the food, debating whether it would be poison, quickly decided she didn't care, she was hungry. After finishing her breakfast, she walked over to the pile of clothing, lifting it up item by item. Shorts, thin camisole, socks, bra - how did he know her size? - and a lacy pair of underwear - this has got to be a joke. She made her way to the en-suite, happy to find a large shower, full of products. Next comes a steamy shower and a change into her new _outfit, _stepping out of the en-suite she was faced with Crowley.

"Well don't you look lovely," He purred,

"Back off, Crowley,"

"What? I can't compliment my favourite hostage?" He stepped closer "Are you wearing everything I bought you?" She pushed him away,

"How did you know my bra size?"

"I wasn't talking about the bra, Love"

"I was"

"Call it a skill, now my question."

"Yes."

"Ah-"

"Why would you choose them? You're never going to see them"

"Ouch, you wound me"

"I don't care."

"Did you like your breakfast?"

"Yes. Did you make it?"

"Don't be naive, I'm a busy man, I had it brought in."

"Hell has a takeaway?"

"Hell has everything I want it to have"

They stood staring at each other for a moment, Crowley stepped closer again, Kate hesitated to step away, before she could, Crowley held her arm.

"Let's talk about the Winchesters."

"I really don't-"

"Know where they are? Darling, you're becoming so tiresome."

"I-"

"Unless the next thing out of your mouth is the location of the Winchesters-"

"I know where they are" Kaye whispered, Crowley looked to her suspiciously

"I did not think you'd break so easy, so spill, where are our boys?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Darling, you already got the best room in all of Hell-"

"I didn't ask for it,"

"Do you want to make a deal?" He smirked, "Let's sit down," He sat on the edge of his bed, tapping the spot next to him, she joined him

"I want out of Hell and for you to promise not to hurt them if I tell you where they are, and-"

"A Deal is usually one thing or one other thing, no lists Love, you choose one."

"Tell me why you need to speak to them,"

"It's about my job, making deals and their jobs, hunting things that go bump in the night,"

Kaye sat for a moment or two thinking, it was her chance to get away and but if she did give away their location, they'd hunt her down and kill her themselves. Or she could save them from Crowley's wrath whilst giving Crowley what he wanted, maybe making her life in Hell easier?

"I agree, if you give me what I want your life down here really would become easier, I think I could make your life positively pleasurable."

"Stop. It."

"Just trying to help"

"Well don't."

"How about I leave you to think it over," Crowley was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

What felt like hours later Crowley was back suddenly behind Kaye as she was bent over the writing desk, snooping in the drawers.

"As much as I enjoy this site-" Kaye jumped, standing straight, "-I don't like you looking in my desk."

"I was just…"

"Darling, I know what you were doing, snooping. But those shorts… I have to forgive you," He paused, Kaye almost growled, "So, how about that deal?"

"Can I see them before I'm forced to live the rest of my life down here?"

"No"

"Then no deal."

"Do you really think they'd want to see you after all this mess?"

"All this mess?! _You _kidnapped _me_. You're the one forcing me to tell you!"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, it's not my style, it's just in your best interest to tell me."

"What about if you gave them a letter or a note from me! Anything?"

"What kind of note?"

"Just something small, I need them to know I didn't run away and that I'm…safe."

"One note for their location?"

"No! Location for their safety and a note"

"That's two for one, Love, I don't make deals like that." Crowley stood to walk away.

"Wait! Then what else do you want? My _terms _are their safety and a letter,"

"A letter now?" Crowley turned back, eyebrows raised.

"What else do you want?"

Crowley's grin turned up as if he was the Grinch stealing all the Who's gifts.

"One letter, their safety _from me_. You give me their location _and_ you become my personal _pet_."

Kaye's face turned to disgust, "Your _pet?!_ What the hell does tha-"

"I'll get you a nice collar… 3 meals a day, treats, walkies and I'll train you to do some tricks, how about that?" Crowley laughed at his own statement.

"This deal is only working in your favour, Crowley. I'm going to lose no matter what."

"I'm the King of Hell, I always get the better deal. But how about this, I'll be fair, no collar." He smirked.

Kaye looked away from him, she knew this was a dumb idea, she would get nothing from this deal. Her whole life of knowing the Winchesters she'd done everything in her power to help them, and now she was thinking about giving up her life and freedom. Her dad always did say they were meant for something bigger than all of us. This decision wasn't just for them, it was for her dad and his premonitions, and for humanity. Her dad always said they'd save the world and Kaye would promise to protect them.

"Fine." Shock seemed to flash across Crowley's face, only for a second, "I'll take the stupid deal."

"Well, this is nice, I'll go write up the contract… use the deal, write your letter, I'll be back in a jiffy to _seal_ the deal."

"Wai-" Crowley was gone. Kaye sighed, turned back to the desk, a single sheet of lined paper and a ballpoint pen sat atop the desk. She sat and penned a letter, quickly, before Crowley could cut her time short.

**_Sam & Dean,_**

**_I'm sorry this is the last you'll hear of me, I didn't run away, I made a deal to keep you both safe. It was the only way. I don't what Crowley will tell you but I don't have long to write this and to be honest, I have no idea what to say. I love you both like brothers and best friends. I hope you find whatever you've been looking for these past few years, and stop fighting with each other so much!_**

**_Sam, keep Dean safe, and stop him from going out every night and meeting new girls, he'll end up catching something. Keep him out of trouble._**

**_Dean, I love you, probably more than you ever did me, if you did. Everything I do, I do it for you, to keep you safe. To keep you and Sam safe._**

**_Kaye x_**

"All done?" Crowley was standing beside Kaye as she sat at the desk.

"Yes," She folded the letter in half, "Don't read it."

"Of course. Now lets switch, here's the contact," Crowley handed over a handwritten contract on parchment with an extravagant signature on the bottom. Kaye handed him the folded letter.

"Can I give me time to read this?" Kaye looked up was Crowley expectingly, he sighed,

"If you must," he didn't move, "I'll wait."

Kaye rolled her eyes before reading over the contract, everything is as they'd discussed, she picked up her pen looking for somewhere to sign.

"Demon contracts aren't signed, they're _sealed_." Crowley smirked,

"Sealed?"

"With a kiss, darling."

"I- what- no, you said you didn't force-"

"It's a kiss, I'm not forcing you into my bed. It's how it's always been done."

Kaye scrunched her eyes closed, suddenly feeling anxious.

"I need a minute, please." Kaye turned her body away from Crowley, still sitting at the desk. Crowley didn't leave. A minute or two of silence past. "Just one kiss?"

"One"

"Just a peck?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "The longer you wait, the longer the deal goes undone, Love, and my patience has already been drawn so thin."

"Just do it." Kaye stood to face Crowley.

Crowley tilted his head, "Location, Pet, Safety, Letter."

"Yes"

Crowley nodded, standing so close there was barley a step between them, pacing a hand on her neck pulled her face to his and kissed her slowly. For just a moment Kaye forgot where she was and who she was with. And then another moment passed and she remembered, her eyes opened watching Crowley, hoping it would soon end. He must have read her mind because he pulled away.

"Not completely horrible was it?" Crowley mewed.

"Guess not, are we done?"

"Yes, my _pet_" He stepped away, "Location."

"Motel 6, Andorra, Maryland" she sighed, "That's where I was with them last."

"Thank you, _pet_" And he was gone.

Kaye let out a big breathe and dropped to the bed. She'd sold Sam and Dean out. She spent hours thinking about why Crowley wanted the boys, she exhausted herself with thoughts and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week passed slowly for Kaye, no sign of Crowley, the same demure looking demon from the week before brought her 3 meals a day, a change of clothes every day and a few books to see her through. Kaye was in the middle of her 8th book of the week when a knock was heard on the door. She opened it cautiously to a young Asian demon in a suit.

"Crowley has requested you in the throne room."

"H-"

"Follow me. Now." The young demon spun on his heel and walked away, called over his shoulder "Now. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Kaye sped after the demon, leaving the safety of the room. They walked for a few moments before the demon opened a door to his left and signalling her to go in, she stepped in. The door slammed behind her, realising the room could in no way be described as a throne room, it was a small dark room. She spun around to hit on the door.

"Hey! What is this?! Let me out!" The room was suddenly flooded with light. Gasping Kaye turned to see the big demon from her first day in hell smiling at her.

"Hello, there."

"What is this?"

"Do you know where I've been since you last saw me?"

"I-"

"I've been getting tortured. All because of a little handprint on that stupid face of yours." He stepped closer, "I see you gave him the Winchesters locations, which is perfect because he's expected to be away for another day or two, I've been released in just enough time to have some fun with you before he gets back."

"He'll.. he'll kill you if you do," Kaye doesn't know that, "He, he doesn't want me hurt,"

"He doesn't care, you gave up their location, why else would he keep you around?"

Kaye's mouth opened and closed like a guppy trying to think of a reason.

"Exactly. Now, let's get started," He leapt forward grabbing Kaye by her hair pulling her to the ground. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. Turning her so she was on her stomach, he pulled a gag from his pocket, shoving it into her mouth, before using cable ties to keep her arms behind her back. "This is going to be fun, I picked up some great tips from my week of torture, I'll try my best to show you them _all_"

Kaye tried to shimmy away, pulling at the ties, silently screaming. The demon pulled her hair lifting her head from the floor before smashing it back down, her head exploded in pain.

"Shh, shh, shh, let's keep it quiet"

He stood lighting her body with him, using a set of chains hanging on the far wall to keep her from running. She was completely defensive as the demon wheeled over a trolley from the opposite wall, different tools and weapons sat upon it. She whimpered behind her gag, eyes going wide, brow sweating.

The demon smiled widely picking up a lighter and what looked like a wax seal stamp. "First, I like the brand my…victims." He held up the stamp, showing a 'J' "Jasper."

Holding the flame over the seal, readying it he hummed to himself until the seal was glowing. He smirked, pulling the collar of her shirt down revealing her bra covered breast, suddenly he stamped her left breast, holding it until he smelled burnt flesh. The gag covered her screams.

"Mmmm, delicious."

The night was everlasting for Kaye, she was cut, peeled, snipped, burnt and everything in between. Jasper, the demon had truly kept his promise. Every time she blacked out he would shock her awake with a cattle prod to make sure she was there for every second of torture. As Jasper pushed a finger into an open wound on her stomach he'd made earlier, 3 hard, quick knocks were made at the door. The demon sighed, pulling away, to answer. Kaye cried, dropping her head, she heard whispers,

"He's back."

"WHAT?"

"He's holding a meeting in the throne room, he's bound to go check on her after that…"

"He was supposed to be away for another day!"

"Well, he's back!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll sort this, go find me an alibi." The door slammed shut, Kaye's breath was caught in her throat. Jasper quickly made his way to Kaye, pulling out a heavy hunting knife, "Sorry to _cut_ this short, but I can't have you blabbering your mouth again, so this _will _hurt" He used his left hand to remove the gag and hold open her mouth, his plan was to remove her tongue, but Kaye jerked away from him and the knife cut open her cheek. She let out a shattering scream. "Oh, fuck." Jasper dropped the knife and he was gone. As Kaye started to choke on her own blood, footsteps could be heard racing in the corridor. The door flew open 2 demons looked upon Kaye with shock,

"That's… That's Crowley's…" The first demon, pushed the other out the door "Go get him!"

The first demon raced up to Kaye, looked her up and down, undecided where to start to help. He pulled out a handkerchief balling it up and holding it to her cut open cheek, trying in some small way to stop the blood flow.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT. HAPPENED." Crowley appeared in the room, eyes red, raising a help flinging the demon trying the help across the room. Crowley stepped in front of Kaye, "WHO. DID. THIS?" Crowley was addressing the demon he through.

"I don't know, sir, I heard a scream and found her like this, I swear!"

Crowley turned back to Kaye, she was nodding in and out of conscious "I'm going to possess you now, it's the quickest way to heal you." He turned to the demon, "Close that door, don't let anyone in,"  
The demon followed orders whilst Crowley ripped off the ties on Kaye's hands, catching her before she fell and sat her on the floor, he sat beside her. His mouth opened; his soul exited in a cloud of red smoke, flying into the air and down into her mouth. Kaye's body shook as the possession took place. As Crowleys body fell limp, Kaye's seemed to wake. Crowley took a deep breathe filling Kaye chest as he self-healed. It took all his concentration and almost ten minutes to heal her face, and heavier wounds, he was happy the rest would heal easy on their own. He smoked out of Kaye and back into his own vessel.

Crowley stood, dusting himself off, he faced the demon; "Go find whoever did this."

"Yes, Sir." He was gone.

Crowley turned and watched Kaye breathe heavily, and sob quietly. Kaye held her cheek, feeling it had closed up but was still tender, she continued to feel over her body checking her wounds.

"I've heeled the big wounds, Love, the smaller cuts will heal in time. Who did this?"

"Where were you? They said you wanted to see me, and, and then this"

"You were lied to. I was with the Winchesters. **_WHO. DID. THIS._**"

"I- I don't know, the first guy was short? And I don't know! And the guy who, who,"

"I can see him in your mind, that bastard will be tortured for eternity."

"Why do you care?!" Kaye screamed hysterically.

"Because I warned everyone you were to be left alone, and they disobeyed me. You're _mine_." Crowley growled, "Let's go," Holding out his hand, Kaye hesitantly took it, and they were back in Crowleys room.

"Please let me go home," Kaye cried "I want to go home,"

"No." Crowley was gone and back in a moment with a box, "Sit"

"Bu-"

"SIT." She sat on the bed, he opened the box revealing a first aid kit, pulling out a rag and some alcohol, he went about dabbing her cuts and dressing them. "You will stay in hell, this won't happen again."

"You can't promise that,"

"You are not leaving." Silence fell as he cleaned her cuts. "You will stay by my side from now on,"

"Why do you care? Why?!"

"We made a deal."

"For me to be your pet, not to protect me."

"I take care of my pets, Love, and everyone knows not to touch them."

Crowley made point of staying the night with Kaye whilst she slept, having demons come to him with any news of Jaspers whereabouts, it was the next day before the young Asian demon who lead Kaye to Jasper was brought before Crowley. Kaye had woken to see the young demon held by two other demons at the door, she gasped and Crowley ordered to have them take him to the thrown room, he's meet them there.

"Go get ready." Crowley looked over to Kaye, "_We_ are going to find out where Jasper got to,"

"I don't want to leave this room, not again,"

"I'll be there the whole time, I need to come, _pet_, that demon _will_ be punished."

"Please,"

"Go."

Kaye reluctantly stood up, going to the ensuite changing into anything she could find, which happened to be a mismatched outfit of printed leggings and coloured top. She stepped out, Crowley sighed,

"Not that, change into that," he pointed to some clothes on the desk, she grabbed them and did as she was told. Into a black pair of leggings, a long light jumper and a pair of boots. It was the most covered she's been in her time here.

"Better, let's go," Crowley snapped his fingers and he had teleported them to the throne room, Crowley sat on his throne, signalling for Kaye to sit beside him on a smaller red cushioned chair.

Lay waited in silence for a moment are two before two demons threw the young demon in front of them. Kaye flinched, Crowley tapped his fingers on his chin.

"Answer me this, why?" Crowley prompted, "Why would you be so _stupid_, so stupid to betray me and to cover up for the bastard Jasper?"

The young demon, lifted his head, "I'm not covering up, he wasn't here, hasn't been since he as let off, he went topside."

"For a demon, you are a terrible liar. But let me play along, why did he go to earth?"

"Before he was tortured he had some leads to chase up, he went back up to… chase them." He didn't sound sure with himself.

"Well, that was one hell of a performance, you should become an actor…" Crowley muttered, "Darling, what did you think?" He turned to Kaye, she shrunk in her seat as the young demon stared at her, partly pleading. She took a deep breath.

"I hated it." She breathed.

"Me too, boys, take him downstairs,"

"Please, no, please, he promised me a promotion to the crossroads, I didn't know what he was going to do, I just had to get her!" The young demon yelled out as he was grabbed by the to that brought me in, they paused, in shock…

"A promotion to the crossroads? I'M THE BLOODY KING OF THE CROSSROADS!" Crowley yelled, standing, "Do you think that changed when I became King of HELL?!"

"Wha-what-no, no sir, I-"

"Boys, continue," The two demons, shook their heads of the idiocy of the young demon and continued the drag him out. "Get a location out of him, if not, find Jasper yourselves." They nodded back Crowley, before going.

Silence fell over the room, Crowley looked to his right at Kaye, she sat biting her nails anxiously. She looked back sensing his eyes on her;

"Now what?"

"Now, my _pet_, we get on with business and we find him when we find him and then the torture begins."

"What business?" She asked, "And do I have to be here?"

"Approving contracts, rulings, delegating… oversee some of my new crossroad demons-"

"Going outside… you mean, _up?_" Kaye's interest peeked.

"We call it topside, Love, and yes I have to go _up_" Crowley looked straight ahead,

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please? I won't- I just want some fresh air."

Crowley took a breath and a moment to think about it, "No."

"But-"

"Stop. We're done."

Kaye sighed, feeling deflated. "Sorry."

"Ernest! Get in here!" Crowley yelled the doors burst open, a tall, older-looking demon rushed in, standing before them, "Agenda please."

"We have some substantial rulings to attend to, then some contract approvals, and you have 5 new crossroads to tend to."

"Let's get started." Crowley sat straighter, making himself comfortable.


End file.
